Talk:List of Disgaea 4 Classes
Class Name Should we use Shaman or Sorcerer? --Haru3173 04:55, September 21, 2011 (UTC) I think it's another case of Class Name VS First Tier Name we got going on here. The official site says Sorcerer so I'd say go with that. --SamuraiLloyd 05:53, September 21, 2011 (UTC) :Yeah I was thinking of that too but they also call skull and mage as magician and witch. Also we already have the main page as Shaman so if we do go with Sorcerer should we rename that too?--Haru3173 06:19, September 21, 2011 (UTC) ::I'd say wait until we have some other opinions on the matter before doing anything, that's probably the best course of action in this situation. --SamuraiLloyd 06:49, September 21, 2011 (UTC) :::Yeah, official stuff says Sorcerer (which is why I original presumed they were a male class, since "Sorcerer" is male). I say move it. However, while I am here, about the Warriors and Valkyries, should we move them from Male/Female Fighter to that, or keep as is? I think Male/Female Fighter was the official name way back when, but it seems to be Warrior/Valkyrie now.--Otherarrow 12:32, September 21, 2011 (UTC) ::It is Fighter (Male/Female) for Disgaea 2 site and Warrior (Male/Female) for Disgaea PSP site. I say change it to Warrior/Valkyrie because that seems to be more consistent since Disgaea 3 and 4 had that name. While were at it, none of the official site called them Skull/Mage, it was either Magician (Male/Female) or Magician/Witch should we move them to? :::Thing is, in the games themselves, they are always Skull/Mage and unlike the other examples, their tier names are phrased in a way that no confusion in name could come up. We never see a Red Witch or a Star Magician or the like. So Fighter and Shaman moves, Skull/Mage stays. :::EDIT: OK, parent and D3/D4 pages for Warrior and Valkyrie are being moved. However, subparents for D1 and D2 shall stay the same. (the same way D1's Magic Knights are at Knight instead of "Magic Knight (Disgaea)".) Later names don't "undo" earlier names, as sad as this is for consistency.--Otherarrow 17:57, September 21, 2011 (UTC) Just on a side note, the portraits for Netherworld President and True Final Boss are only for events. They have a seperate battle portrait as well. Netherworld President is pretty much the same potrait Hugo has only with the addition of a skull mask similar to reapers on his face, and True Final Boss is Nemo's potrait with the following recolors: - Hair, beard, and eyebrows are turned white - Skin is turned into a sort of greyish texture - White fur coller has turned into a light purple - Suit looks almost the same, only its now mixed with a dark purple - Eyes have changed from normal to completely purple, in other words, light purple where it was once white like a normal human and his blue iris has become purple as well. Sorry if my description is not that good, I'll included a site where you can grab the icons. You'll know which ones I'm speaking of when you see them, "http://sdb.drshnaps.com/objects/34/2079/Sprite/D4_CharacterIcons.png" just though it might be more accurate if we had their battle portraits and their cutscene potraits both in their character pages and use their battle portraits for the class list while using their cutscene potrait for the character list so no one who hasn't beaten the game and wants to look stuff up will get confused. Just my opinion as someone who finished the game's main story and as a fan, would do it myself but don't have an account.--A Wiki Contributer 6:53 PM Sorry, my bad! It's my fault I added the wrong pictures. I must of mixed them up. Anway, I upload a new version with my sub-par cropping. Also, can I undo all the edits made by this guy in Pirate Editor. I know their intentions are good, but when I look at the units name I know the information coming from Brady guide(I should know, I own one). Brady guide can be useful resource if you know how to read them, but that guide is full of errors and mistakes. For example, Felynn should be Nekomata or Roc should be Cockatrice. I dunno know how many new entries are added or it just a name change with Brady guide name? I can either undo it or do correct all class with their proper name. Fatbeer 05:32, October 13, 2011 (UTC) ::If you compare it with the old one like this. He change a lot of numbers, I don't know if its correct though. If the number change is correct, It should be fairly easy to just change the names using microsoft word.--Haru3173 06:50, October 13, 2011 (UTC) ::I'm unsure of the full data for Pirate Ship, but I know there are multiple values for several parts (I enter a few myself. The rest are users submitted). It might be due to the level you capture your monsters. I been using the Japanese Wiki as source of information. They're pretty reliable source of information expect some stuff like weapons. They forgot to remove the specialists when they enter their infromation. Link(you need Google translator if you don't understand Japanese. Of course, you still have language barriers, which result in unusal text ).Fatbeer 07:52, October 13, 2011 (UTC) Thanks for changing the class portraits. And sorry if I am going to ruin your moment of relief with working on the class page, but there is one class page that needs it's stats, evility, and skills. I made the True Final Boss page yesterday, but I did it in hopes someone would add the stats. I can help somewhat since I know his aptitudes, Evilites, and his only skill. Also, I am not sure if he is holding a Legendary Weapon or a Magichanged Weapon. The weapon is called Malice DES X and has flashing red text.-- A Wiki contributor 8:21 :The flashing red text means Magichange. Legendary is gold. From what I can tell from the information you gave, he is magichanged with a Malice clone of DES X.--Otherarrow 17:03, October 13, 2011 (UTC) Hey, how do you handle same units with multiple classes? Units such as Mao or Axel? All these classes share a lot of same characteristics such as move set, base stats, aptitude, evilities, sprite, and in some cases, battle portrait. Even though they share a lot of same characteristics, they're technically different class due to different class names. I see that you guys put Mao in the same category. Should I treat Axel the same way? All of his clone share the same stats as Axel you recruit except class name. Aptitude should be same, but some reason my main recuitable post game Axel have 5% more each category. I have no idea why it's 5% more. I doubt it's Chara World since they're distributed 5% evenly on all stats. Also, how should I handle the two different Pringer X: Mythical Robot and Super Overlord? They have the same skill set, sprite, and character portait. But their stats, resistances, evilites, resistance, aptitude, movement, and assorted stats are different. Should I handle it like your Dark Priest in Disgaea 2 with two seperate pages since their stats are dramatically different? link 1 Link 2 Fatbeer 05:16, October 15, 2011 (UTC) :Thing is, Mao never changes classes. The same class just gets renamed over and over and over. If all the Axels are statistically identical, then put them on the same page. If not, then make different pages, even if it is just different aptitudes. (I do have to ask, is "Warden of Hades" identical to Dark Hero, only at a much lower starting level? Or are the bases and growths actually different?) I'd put the Pringer X classes on different pages too.--Otherarrow 17:22, October 15, 2011 (UTC) :Most of Axel clones have about the same stats, but the Axel(Dark Hero) you get as a playable character have 5% more in aptitude. I'm not sure if his base stats are the same or not. I don't know how to calculate that. I was assuming it will follow suit as Mao. So far, all the clone characters have identical stats except the aptitude. I might have to replay the game again. I lost count the amount of different Axel classes. While we are talking about classes, have you guys decided on a design for those class pages?Fatbeer 01:00, October 17, 2011 (UTC) :Ah, now I understand why I got a 5% bonus in aptitude for Axel. I forgot when you reincarnate special classes you get 5% bonus for each reincarnation. I got this information while reading Doublejump guide & reconfirm with Wiki reincarnate page. It ends after 5th reincarnation. That means, that Axel is the new Mao. You have to delete this Warden of Hades then. I have to batch all the Axel togethor. I have to recheck all my special class and I didn't gave them a reincarnation boost.Fatbeer 01:46, October 17, 2011 (UTC) I just found out Hugo, DES X and Nemo are playable. My proof is in this link "http://news.dengeki.com/elem/000/000/417/417876/index-2.html". Also, Nemo apparently has to classes. True Final Boss his enemy class, and Human World Ruler which is probably his DLC class. My proof of that is the YouTube video title "Disgaea 4 (English Version) @ NIS America's May Press Event 2011 - #3" at 0:22 and 1:04. Just some interesting facts you may want to know. -- A Wiki Contributor 3:43 Class Portraits Just out of curiousity here, but are we ever going to add portraits to the characters like in the list for Disgaea 3? If so, I'd like to start uploading the portraits for this. Thanks, Life's a garden, DIG IT! 23:23, November 30, 2011 (UTC) DLC Articles Excuse the random passerby here, but....Should we make articles for the DLC Classes? (Medic, Necromancer, Kunoichi, Deathsaber, Prism Ranger) 04:08, February 20, 2013 (UTC) \ : I think the reason they don't have articles yet is because they basically fell back in the work load due to things like the NA release of Absence of Detention and the news for Dimension 2. I'd also like to point out that the Prism Ranger class DOES have it's own page (located here) it's just that it's still a bit... unfinished.--SamuraiLloyd (talk) 04:23, February 20, 2013 (UTC) Several classes are missing hugo, des X, king Krichevcoy, ect. needs to be updated :Then add them. If you have information, add it. Don't expect us to read your mind and know what info you think we need. (For the record, the only class actually missing is King K's)--Otherarrow (talk) 01:22, March 18, 2013 (UTC) I've added the proper hyperlinks for DLC classes, but they don't seem to be showing up outside of the editor. Here's to hoping its just a delayed posting. Just noting a fix has been attempted. 23:13, June 25, 2014 (UTC) :Nah, you seem to be fine. I dunno what was up there, but it seems to be fixed.--Otherarrow (talk) 16:28, June 26, 2014 (UTC)